It has been demonstrated that the immunologic potential declines in old age. We have found that aged mice develop excessive suppressor T cell function. We will now attempt to prevent the development of the suppressor T cells in old mice and will investigate the effects of this immunologic intervention on the expression of immune potential and on the survival of aged mice. We will also investigate possible age-related dysfunctions in other immunologically relevant cell systems and in immunoregulatory cells.